Location services functions can be used by wireless/transmit receive units (WTRUs) to obtain location information. For example, Location service (LCS) in Long Term Evolution (LTE) have been defined in order for a WTRU to use device-based and network-based methods for determining its location. However, exchange of the location information between different WTRUs presents numerous issues related to privacy, efficiency, and adaptability to various network conditions (e.g., in-coverage, out-of-coverage, different cells/locations, etc.)